Mr and Mr AndersonHummel
by Wisdom Rose
Summary: A Klaine Wedding.


Blaine had to hand it to Kurt. He knew weddings. And when it came to their own, he had pulled out all of the stops. It was something he had been planning his entire life, and now that it was here, Kurt had confided in Blaine that it had exceeded all of his expectations. Everything so far had gone off without a hitch, and now the guests sat patiently in the chairs in the park, waiting for Kurt to arrive. They had decided that Blaine would walk with his sister Ella and their long time good friend Rachel Berry down the aisle first, and Kurt would walk down with Burt and Carole once Blaine was at the alter. It wasn't traditional, but neither were they.

As Blaine settled into his spot under the gazebo, he smoothed down his simple black tuxedo. It was Armani and flawless, no vest, two buttons, and a bowtie. He felt entirely comfortable in it and just as handsome as Kurt always told him he was. However, as Kurt came into view under the trees between Burt and Carole, he felt his breath catch in his throat. The love of his life was flawless in a Marc Jacob's suit with a dark blue jacket, light gray shirt, and straight crème colored tie. He had a large white rose in his front pocket, matching Blaine's, and a breathtaking smile.

When Kurt reached him, Blaine took both of his hands, winding his fingers through his. He mouthed a "Hi" to Kurt and grinned when he received one in return. Suddenly, the rest of the guests seemed to disappear from the world and it was just Kurt and Blaine. Just them. That's what this day was about, after all. They had waited for years, planned for months, and taken all of the sacrifices that came their way. They were getting married in Massachusetts, as gay marriage was not yet legal in New York, but they would be able to return there an official, legal, union. Through all that and more, they had come to this moment where it was just about them.

He did his best to pay attention to the Justice as he read them their vows, but he found himself entirely lost in Kurt's eyes and the promise of his future that lay in them. Once it was time for him to speak, he managed to compose himself and smiled softly.

"Kurt, from the moment I met you, I felt a connection that hasn't wavered one moment up to this day. Everyday, I have fallen more and more in love with everything you are and everything you continue to become. For seven years, you have been my every happiness, my every dream, my every hope for the future. You have always made me feel like I could do anything in the world and get through every step of this life as long as I was holding your hand. I may not be able to promise you the world, but I can promise you these things.

I promise to always be patient when I need to be. I promise to always be faithful to you. I promise to care for you in sickness and in health, through the good and the bad. I promise to always have coffee for you in the morning. To always be the first person you speak to when you wake up and the last person you speak to before you sleep. I promise to always love you, to always be here for you, until death do us part." He leaned to kiss their joined hands then, tears dripping unnoticed down his face.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath when he was finished, trying to control the emotion that was thick in his throat. Tears were also falling down his face rapidly, his jaw quivering as he tried to begin his own vows. "Blaine, I never believed in true love before you. I never believed that I would ever find anything close to what I've found with you. You have held me up on my feet from the very first day we met and you've never let go. You make me feel safe, needed, and most of all…noticed. I wish I could promise you everything but this is what I can.

I promise to never give up on us. I promise to forever be faithful to you and only you. I promise to take care of you in sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad. I promise keep you well fed and well dressed. To always be there to hold you at the end of a long day. To never make you feel like I don't appreciate you, or need you. To always tell you, every day, what you mean to me. I promise to love you, eternally, and always be here by your side until the day I die." He let out a quiet sob then, unable to hold it in, his hands tightening in Blaine's.

They met each others eyes and held the gaze, blocking out nearly the entire rest of the Justice's speech. But as he announced them husbands, joined together forever, grins broke out across each of their faces. And just as the words "And you may now seal this union with a kiss" fell from the Justice's mouth, they were meeting in the middle. Blaine's hand pressed softly to the small of Kurt's back as they kissed slow, sweet, and appropriately, pressing their foreheads together for a second before pulling away.

Cheering exploded from the guests as they flew to their feet, but Blaine paused, his hand coming up to cup Kurt's cheek. He wiped the tears from his eyes with his thumb, his smile softening. "I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel. My husband."

Kurt grinned, covering Blaine's hand with his own and leaning into his touch. "And I love you, Blaine Christopher Anderson-Hummel. My husband." He leaned forward again then, pressing his lips to his.

The night was only beginning. There was a reception, dinner, guests and dancing. It would go on for hours and lead to an amazing honeymoon in the Bahamas. But right then, in that moment, it could all wait. Because they had the rest of their lives to be Mr. & Mr. Anderson-Hummel.

In this moment, they were just two fools in love. Staring at each other in wonder and anticipation like that very first day seven years before.


End file.
